


A Day at the Dog Spa

by Halcloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss Boyfriend, Boyfriends, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Dog Groomer, Dog Grooming Shop, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frisky at Work, Hairbrush Spanking, Hand Jobs, Hand Spanking, Love, M/M, My Boyfriend is my Boss, OTK, Otk spanking, Punishment, Sex, Smutty, Spanked at Work, Spanking, Workplace, dog grooming, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcloud/pseuds/Halcloud
Summary: When you work at your entrepreneur boyfriend's shop, you don't get written up for little mistakes. Things are handled a little more intimately after the last customer leaves and the blinds get shut. 😈🔥💖
Relationships: Greg/Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Day at the Dog Spa

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com

It's a nice sunny day outside and I'm at work. The days are long for a twenty-three-year-old grooming assistant at the local dog spa. We call it a spa, but it isn't much different from the other grooming shops nearby. We just do a better job is all. My twenty-nine-year-old boyfriend is the owner, and together we're averaging about twenty dogs a day. 

"Victor, you're getting behind," Greg snipped, looking at today's list of customers. I watched him write x's by the dogs he'd finished. 

"No, I'm not. I'm resting," I replied. My butt was firmly planted on the stool by the front desk. 

He tapped the list of dogs with his finger, "Have you washed the golden yet?"

"No, sir."

"Get busy," Greg swatted at me as I stood up. "Get the golden bathed. He's your last dog today. Then you can bathe Lance."

"Do I have to bathe Lance?" I whined. "We were slammed today and I really don't want to bathe our own standard poodle on top of everything else."

"Yes, you have to," Greg snipped before dialing the phone number of the dog he'd just finished. His voice dripped with honey as he told the owner that their dog was ready. 

Deciding not to push Greg's buttons and getting busy, I bathed the big hairy golden and found some mats while washing him. Oops. Greg's going to be pissed. I was supposed to check for mats before starting. Sometimes you can just comb the little mats out easily but if you get them wet they tighten. 

I dried the dog real good with the force dryer, then put him away for awhile. I finished my two chihuahuas and called their mom before getting Lance in the tub. 

"Vic, how much longer on the golden? The owner is on the phone," Greg kind of snipped. He's so grumpy today! 

"He'll be ready at five."

Greg gave me a look, "Why so long?"

"He has a few mats."

"That shouldn't take two hours. If I take him out and he's matted to hell, what's gonna happen?"

I didn't reply. 

Greg left the bathing room, probably to tell the owner her dog would be ready at five. He was back moments later. "Well, she was irritated."

"Sorry." I was rinsing the shampoo out of Lance while trying to watch Greg take the golden out. He's feeling the mats. Ughhh– 

Bent over, my boyfriend looked up at me, eyebrows furrowed. "I'll finish the golden. You'd better do a good job on Lance." Coming up next to me, he planted a hefty swat to my butt. 

"Owww," I whined loudly. 

"Should we have a talk about this?" Greg asked, kissing my neck gently. "No, you know what? I forgive you Victor, even though I've already done twelve haircuts today and could have done without this," he said, giving my bottom some light love pats before leaving the room with the matted golden. 

Feeling guilty and trying to make Greg happy, I did a good job on Lance. It takes about forty-five minutes to force dry our poodle. So, when I walked out to the other room at about four, the only client dog still here was the golden. Greg was spot shaving the mats out and combing him, he'd trimmed his feet and clipped the dog's nails already. 

"Get him a bandana and call his mom," Greg said, spritzing the golden with remoisturizer. The dog turned out really nice, despite my screw up. "This dog is one hairy beast!"

The owner showed up quickly after I called her. I was kinda worried she might rip my head off, but she's a regular customer and didn't seem to really mind as she pre-booked her next appointment. I made sure to apologize for taking so long while Greg listened silently. She told me not to worry about it, giving me a ten dollar tip. Taking the money, I glanced at Greg. The woman took her nicely groomed retriever and left me alone with my grumpy partner. 

"Well, that's the last dog. Go clean," Greg said and waved a hand toward the back. He went up to lock the front door and close the blinds. 

I shifted anxiously, "Sorry I didn't check him for mats."

"I already said I forgive you."

"You gonna spank me?" I grinned. 

"I'm tired," he replied, sitting down to do his paperwork. "Can you go clean? Can you do as you're told?"

"Please?" I kissed the side of his head. 

"Vic, I'm not doing anything until the shop is clean."

"So, if I clean?"

"Victor!" Greg snapped. 

"Alright," I whined, leaving his side to go sanitize crates and vacuum. Today is Sunday, which is our Friday, thank goodness. It's been a busy week. 

He waited awhile before checking on me. "Done yet?" he questioned. 

"Almost."

"Come here," Greg directed. 

I obeyed. 

My boyfriend raised his eyebrows, "We have to do a good job on every dog."

"I know."

"This is how we pay the bills, how we eat."

"I know."

"So, what should we do about this forgetting nonsense?" Greg asked, sticking a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. 

I grinned sheepishly, "I think I need to be punished, then maybe I'll remember."

"It had better not happen again, punished or not."

"I'll make sure."

"Hmm," Greg hummed and narrowed his eyes at me. Going over to the force dryer, he turned it on, blowing the stray dog hairs off himself. He turned it my way, doing the same to me before turning it off. 

I went to his station and opened the drawer containing his expensive wooden brushes. Some of these hurt. Like, hurt bad. There's this little round one that's for putting chalk on a show dog's coat, it's a wicked thing. I retrieved a regular heavy-wooden pin brush from the pile, promptly delivering it to Greg. 

My boyfriend was waiting patiently on the bench that we keep to the side. He's wearing jeans but I have those quick drying nurse pants on. Washing dogs all day isn't as fun as it sounds and I get tend to get drenched. Reaching up, Greg pulled the scrubs down past my thick bottom, the elastic band making it all too easy. My underwear came down just as quickly, and he gave my semi-erect dick a light tug before leaning back into the bench and looking me over. "I'm flipping tired," Greg sighed. 

"I know, but please?"

Greg grinned. Leaning up, my boyfriend gave my cock some wet and sloppy kisses. "I'd rather play with you," he kissed at my tip, "than punish you."

Not wanting him to totally change his mind, I put myself over his lap. Greg placed a gentle hand on my naked rear, rubbing my cheeks to make them jiggle. The way my chubby ass moves, I know it draws him in, he loves it. He's always grabbing at me. In the past, I was curious and tried to ask what his previous boyfriends were like, only for him to ignore me, or he just gets irritated. He says I'm the perfect man for him and that the past isn't something he wants to dwell on. 

Sliding his finger along my crack, Greg slipped it down, teasing my hole. My dick throbbed against his leg, oh man. "You're a naughty boy, forgetting something so important," Greg said softly. "Hmm, isn't that right?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered. 

"Should I have to remind you about something so simple?"

"No, sir."

Withdrawing his finger, he started patting my sit spots. "You're gonna start learning how to do haircuts soon, and you're still making these little mistakes?" Greg's sit spot pats were starting to sting! 

I suddenly felt anxious. We'd talked about me learning to groom. The shop needs another groomer, but he doesn't want to hire one. "I'm not ready."

"And why not?"

"What if I mess up a haircut?"

"I won't let you mess up," Greg whispered hoarsely, and my dick twitched at his tone. He started patting one cheek, then the other. Slowly drawing his hand away before bringing it down sharply. I felt the fat on my bottom ripple when his hand landed. 

"Ouch!" I yelped. Harsh slaps to my bottom were applied steadily to both cheeks. "Oww!" My spanking paused, I suddenly felt the cool wooden-back of the brush against my warmed ass. Without warning, he quickly popped either side! "OUCH!! Ahh, Greg!" My spanking brisk, it hurt bad!! I grabbed at his pant leg so I wouldn't reach back. The brush bit into my sit spots several times before the spanking came to an abrupt end. Sniffing lightly as he kneaded my spanked bottom, I began grinding against him. 

"Hmm, oh, no-no," Greg said roughly. 

I shifted around, "But Greg."

"Up," he snipped. 

I quickly obeyed, my cock throbbing, aching. "Shit, Greg," I breathed. "Please," tears pricked the corners of my eyes. 

He stood up and maneuvered behind me. Rubbing my stinging bottom with one hand, he wrapped his other arm around me. "Go on," Greg directed, sucking at my neck. 

Taking my honey-dripping cock, I gave myself seve expert strokes. Oh man, it's so hot in here– 

"Go ahead, Vic," he bit my ear, sending me over the edge. "Heh," Greg breathed as my hot cum shot messily on the floor. 

Turning toward him, I kissed my boyfriend passionately, lovingly. There can't be anyone else in the world more perfect than this man right here in front of me. "I love you," I whispered. 

"I love you too, Victor," Greg said quietly before coming in for a second kiss.


End file.
